


Rock Climbing

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian challenges Jared to see who can reach the top first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Climbing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonofblindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofblindness/gifts).



> A/N 1: Written for moonofblindness for the prompt: Sebastian/Jared
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

When Sebastian had suggested a challenge, this was not what Jared had imagined.

Words like ‘rock’ and ‘top’ in that accent sent Jared’s mind into a fantasy that in no way involved a rock climbing wall. But here he was being harnessed up in order to partake in this contest of Sebastian’s. And honestly rock climbing couldn’t be that difficult, right?

Wrong. Jared’s upper body strength was helpful, but Sebastian was agile and had clearly done this before. A fact that became apparent when Jared was only half-way up and Sebastian was a few handholds from the top.

By the time his feet hit the ground, because Jared was determined to reach the top even if he’d already lost, Jared was hot, sweaty and aching. He was dreading folding his large frame into the tiny car they’d taken in order to get where they were.

Jared had no sooner voiced his worry when he found himself pushed up against the car; the door handle digging painfully into the back of his thigh while Sebastian plundered Jared’s mouth with his tongue. Jared responded in kind, using his larger hands on Sebastian’s waist to grind their hips together.

“I must say,” Sebastian whispered, pushing a sweaty strand of Jared’s hair away from his face, “the prize was absolutely worth the effort I put in to kicking your arse.”

Jared must have missed the ‘prize’ part of the competition; but he must admit, as he pressed their mouths together in a gentler kiss, that kissing Sebastian was totally worth the bruising his ego has taken.


End file.
